Gods & Monsters
by Primeval.Abarai
Summary: Exploring events that happened during Connor and Abby's time in the Cretaceous. Decided to end where it is. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt a Primeval story. However, I highly doubt it will be my last since I have recently developed an obsession with this show. I am sure a lot of my writing will be about Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous because it's just so...open for interpretation.

Anyway, please excuse any screw ups in creature or era facts.

* * *

Current song: "A New Dawn" - In Flames

 _Erase darkness from my mind  
Last remaining night  
From here to everywhere_

 _I stand alone and breathe again_  
 _I won't stop until this is through_

The sun lazily climbed the horizon, bringing with it the sounds of a new day. Herds were roaming in search of the day's graze. A lone ankylosaurus wandered through the trees, bowing its large head to investigate the foliage in the area. It nudged the thick collection of woven twigs and branches that refused to give beneath its efforts. With a snort, it continued to prod around the suspicious enclosure until it found an opening. The opening was small, but the dinosaur was curious and inched its head inside. Something pricked it just below its eye and it withdrew, instinct telling it that this was home to another animal even if it could not see it. With an almost indignant grunt, it retreated, still shaking its head at the uncomfortable twinge on its face.

Connor Temple lowered his self-made spear with a sigh. He would have much rather been studying the creature, but he had to be territorial or they would be overrun and forced from their shelter near the anomaly site. The young scientist wiped at his eyes, feeling much, much older these days. He was tired but sleep was an elusive luxury anymore. He and Abby would take shifts staying awake ever since the pack of compsognathus had stumbled upon them in the middle of the night, leaving Abby with a vicious scar on her thigh.

He shivered at the memory. The wound had been so close to the femoral artery. Thank God that they were at least trapped here with their supply packs and Abby had been smart enough to include the medical kit. The comfort in that did not stop him from becoming physically ill, though, when he had been forced to stitch her up in order to keep her from bleeding out.

 _"Connor…" She all but whimpered, feeling her right foot go cold with pins and needles. She pushed on the wound in her thigh as hard as her body would let her. Connor was fumbling with the medical kit, holding an unopened suture kit between his teeth as he fished out antiseptic and bandages._

 _"Hang on, Abby." He laid everything out, moving her shaking hands from the oozing wound. The little buggers had tried to carve an outright hole in her leg. "I…uh…" He watched the blood soak her jeans for a moment, suddenly realizing he had zero confidence in his ability to handle this situation. "Abby, I don't have anything to numb this…I don't even know…" Her heard her sob and closed his eyes._

 _"It's…it's okay, Connor." She licked her lips and slid down to her back, trying to keep herself from shaking. "Just…just do your best, yea?" She nodded and picked up the suture kit, presenting it to him. Connor looked at her, lip quivering. There was a pallor to her face that made her eyes appear more gray than blue and her body was jerking. She was going into shock._

 _"Okay." He nodded, taking the kit from her trembling hand. "Okay." He felt a wave of nausea as the needle bit into her skin…_

A sigh came from within the cave, the first signal that Abby was waking up. He smiled at the comforting sound, thankful for the millionth time in the past 3 months that he wasn't alone. Using the spear to push to his feet, he turned to enter the actual cave area and lean against the wall. She was still lying in their makeshift bed of leaves, covered in her foil blanket. The fire projected her shadow across the wall, so perfectly that he could make out the movement of her breaths. Her back was to him, still fully clothed. They feared sleeping without clothing or shoes, never knowing when they may have to run from danger or toward the reopened anomaly. Furthermore, it was also cold at night. Abby would always offer her blanket, which he would always accept but only to fold up next to him as he spent most of the night sitting quietly, enveloped in his thoughts and worries and hopes. What little time they did sleep at the same time, they had slept top-to-toe, but at least there was physical contact. He slept better then. Now, he would toss and turn and awaken to ensure Abby was safe.

"Good morning."

He visibly started, eyes moving from the ground to meet her blue gaze. "Hey." She smiled lazily and stretched. Her hair was getting longer, the longest layer just below her ears now. He'd offered to cut it for her after she had helped him shave down his thickening beard, but she would have none of it, calling it "more trouble than it was worth." She was probably right. Besides, he liked it longer. He wondered how his hair looked at this point. It was definitely longer, shaggier.

"I'm going to go gathering. Want to come?" She folded up the blanket and stuffed it into her bag. He shook his head and propped his spear against the wall. "Fishing?"

"Probably." He answered, pillaging through his bag for something.

"You okay?" Abby asked, sliding her bag over her shoulder and picking up the stick she had started carrying with her. He gave a jerky nod and mimicked her with his bag, grabbing his spear. She knew he wasn't sleeping. Truthfully, she wasn't sleeping the greatest herself. She grabbed his arm as he walked by her, giving him an encouraging smile. "Be careful, Connor. Catch a big one and I'll cook tonight, okay?" It made her feel better when he returned the smile.

"Deal."

And they went their separate ways.

Abby hated going gathering alone. In fact, she really hated going anywhere alone. She had to be on constant alert, which made sorting through bulbs nearly impossible. She had taken to just grabbing up what she could and sorting when she returned to the camp. It took less concentration and they would usually end up with enough to last at least two days.

An hour later, she had a nearly full bag and she wondered how Connor was doing with the fish. She thought back to their first month, Connor had been injured and sore but had stood in that water for three hours, throwing and retrieving a terrible rendition of the spear he had now. He had come back emptyhanded for days, hurting and disappointed. Then he had caught one. She smiled. It had been barely big enough to feed one of them, but he had been so happy. Now, he had no issue coming back with three large fish…but the happiness and the pride had long since vanished.

Abby headed toward the lake, content with catching a quick bath if Connor had already headed back to camp. The first few weeks of exploring had proven to be difficult. She had gotten lost on more than one occasion, leaving an injured Connor beside himself with worry. He had actually yelled at her when she found her way back to camp that night. He wasn't angry, of course. She had been able to see the fear pouring from those chocolate orbs. Now, she could navigate the area with her eyes closed and could see the water in the distance within fifteen minutes at a leisurely pace.

The zoologist pushed aside the foliage and approached the water's edge, sliding her bag from her shoulder to place it and the stick at her feet. It was quiet aside from the occasional buzz of an insect or distant bellow of an unknown creature. She took a deep breath and relished in the clean air. A bath was just what she needed. She allowed her coat to slip from her shoulders and began to go to work on her belt when she noticed the damp clothing hanging from a tree limb just above her. Connor's clothing. A quick scan revealed two large fish tied to his spear, which was lying across his bag at the very edge of the shallows. Connor was never more than a few feet away from his spear.

And this time was no different.

He came out of the water with a gasp, smoothing his wet hair back with both hands. She mentally cursed and ducked behind the closest tree, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Her pulse drummed in her ears, so loudly that she was sure the young scientist could hear it. She searched for…something…anything that could give her a way out. A diversion. She licked her lips nervously and slid down the tree to fetch a stone. She raised it above her head and rounded the tree, but the stone never left her grip.

Her eyes were drawn to him; glistening beads of water were clinging to his skin. Longer, wet hair that was sticking to the back of his neck. The water was settled just below his hips, leaving little to the imagination. Her gaze traced the scar that led from his right shoulder to his left hip. Parts of it were still red, even now. The raptor had ridden him down, it's sickle-shaped talon filleting his flesh. Abby cringed. There had been so much blood…

 _"Connor?" He gave a feeble nod. "I've put you back together, but I've got to clean this." A tear dropped onto his cheek, bringing a bloodshot eye up to meet her worried gaze. "It's going to hurt again, okay?" He nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut. Abby had cried with him while she closed the wound. She whispered apologies like a mantra as the antiseptic cleansed the long row of stitches. "I'm going to bandage you up now, okay?" She retrieved the supplies and leaned to get a look at his face when he didn't answer. "Connor?" Unconsciousness had mercifully taken him. Abby took that moment to lean forward and cry into his sweat-damp hair. It was too close this time…_

She shook her head and threw the stone into the water. The moment it connected with the water's surface, she saw his head jerk and took the opportunity to run. She stopped just beyond the trees and turned to look over her shoulder. She couldn't see him anymore…and hopefully, he had not seen her.

She made it back to camp in record time, falling to her knees inside the cave. What had just happened? She felt flutters in her stomach, somewhere between excited and nauseous. Her cheeks and neck were flushed, decorated with a lovely pink that she was sure wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon. Was it really _Connor_ making her feel this way? He was her best friend. She shook her head doggedly. It was the situation. The desperation. That was all. She nodded to herself and reached for her bag. She could start lunch and Connor would be none the wiser. Right? Right. She glanced around for her bag, hearing Connor approach behind her. _'Where did I…?'_ Her eyes widened. _'Shit.'_

She turned with a grimace, met with her bag dangling from two fingers. "Forget something?" She closed her eyes with a loud groan.

"It's not what you think, Connor." Opening one eye, she found her bag, coat, and stick sitting in front of her and Connor was sitting a few feet away, taking to the task of cleaning the fish for dinner. "I was just…" She chewed her lip. The truth. "I thought you'd be back here and I wanted to wash up."

"Why didn't you?" He asked nonchalantly. He didn't look away from his task, nor did he smile. Was he being serious?

"Connor, I…"

"I'm just joshing, Abby." He looked up through his lashes and smiled at her. She could see something more behind his eyes, but decided it best to leave it be and gave him a smile of her own.

"I'll make some lunch."

"I think I'd like to have bulbs." He nodded as she walked by with her bag. "And could we have a side of bulbs with that?" She playfully smacked his shoulder in passing and disappeared into the cave. "We could have bulbs for dessert, too!"

"Shut up, Connor."

 _And I can't wait to see the sunrise again  
It's moments like this  
I am what you'll never be  
To better what I am  
You won't hear lies from me_

* * *

TBC - Reviews make my world go 'round. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention how much I love hurt/sick/sad/genuinely uncomfortable Connor. I'm going to be beating the hell out of him in this story. You've been warned.

Also, as much as I would LOVE to put out a chapter every day, sometimes I just won't be able to.. Stupid life responsibilities.

Anyway... chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Current Song: "My Demons" – Starset

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
_ _You make everything okay  
_ _We are one in the same  
_ _You take all of the pain away_

The day pressed on, more or less uneventful. The afternoon came and went, leading into an average evening. Connor had cooked the fish, but it was just as bland as any other time. She should just have been thankful that they had food, she supposed. Abby sighed, feeling his attention shift toward her but uncaring. She twirled a small twig in her hand as if it would appease her boredom.

"What's wrong?" That was a dumb question. He mentally winced as she threw the stick and stood, dusting off her dirt-clad, blood-stained jeans as if it would improve their current state. Judging from the look she had shot him, she was going to disregard his moment of stupidity. He was thankful.

She took a seat next to him in the entranceway of their cave, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "How much longer do you think it will be before the anomaly reopens?" She wanted to believe in his optimism. It was comforting, even when there was only a sliver of hope left inside her.

"Any day now." He dropped his head to smile at the top of hers, blonde hair tickling his nose. "Someday soon, it won't be just the wind, Abby. You'll see." He looked over to the contraption he had made using his keys and willed it to move. When it didn't, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Let's go for a walk." They had some daylight left. She didn't respond, so he pushed his knee against hers to jostle her again. This time she smiled and nodded. They grabbed their packs and Connor grabbed his spear.

They walked in silence. Connor actually began to wonder why he had thought this would be a good idea. They had to be on alert, so they couldn't really enjoy an adventure. Adventure was probably not the correct term. They were only a little less than half a mile from camp. It was his turn to sigh. "This was stupid." He murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know." Abby shrugged, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "It's oddly refreshing." She met his gaze with a smile. "It's not something we do every day."

He nodded and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "We should head back soon." Sounds in the distance were quieting as the sun began to disappear behind the trees. "Don't want to be caught out at night." He turned back and waited for Abby to do the same, but she remained still, the retreating light reflecting in her blue eyes.

"It's been three months." Her sad eyes met his. "D'you think they're still looking for us?" She felt his hand on her arm and looked down at it, finding comfort in the small gesture.

"O'course they are." He gave her a small tug to get her feet moving. "Action man won't give up. It's not his style."

She smiled up at him and nodded, then again as if to assure herself. "Right. Come on, then." She took a step when his grip tightened on her arm. "Ow, Connor, what the hell?!" She would have slapped him if not for the horrified expression on his face.

"Don't move."

Oh, did she hate when this happened. He could see whatever it was while she was left with nothing but his genius jargon to clue her in. "Connor, what is it?" She hissed, feeling her pulse begin to race.

"A, um… I think…" He started to back away slowly, pulling her along with him.

"Connor!" She whispered harshly.

"I think it's a…uh…gigantophis..." She raised her eyebrows and shook her head minutely, mouthing _'English, Conn!'_ The young scientist swallowed hard and pulled her closer. "Really big snake."

Her breath hitched. They could climb trees to escape raptors. They could use the trees and bushes to out maneuver a large predator, as well as a winged one. But a snake? How the hell could they escape from a _snake_?

He backed into a tree, sliding himself and Abby around to the other side. He was holding her tight against his chest now as he peeked around. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, which was both comforting and terrifying to the zoologist. She stayed perfectly still to allow him time to assess their situation.

"I don't think it saw us…" He whispered, watching as the large tail disappeared into some foliage just as the last bit of daylight began to filter out of the forest. "I think it's heading east. Camp should be fine." He felt Abby release a shaky breath and turned to look down at her. "We'll wait here for – Jesus….."

"What?" She laughed, pulling away a bit to get a good look at him. She closed her eyes with a sigh. No words were needed, his expression told her that the beast had doubled back around and was currently lurking behind her. "Connor…"

"Abby… move."

"Connor…"

"Move NOW!" He shoved her and dove the opposite direction, allowing his bag to fall as he regained his balance with his spear. The serpent hit the tree with enough force to crack the trunk. With a hiss, it used its momentum to launch itself at Connor, emitting a shrill noise he had never heard from a snake when he jabbed the roof of its mouth with the tip of his weapon. "Abby, run! Head back!" The darkness was making it difficult to keep eyes on his opponent. He yelped as struck again, a fang grazing his right arm as he evaded its hungry jaws. "Abby?!" He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when she didn't answer. He couldn't see her. It was too dark…

Its tail was like a bullwhip striking his middle. He lost his balance and the next strike took him off his feet entirely, the spear landing several feet away. "A-Abby…" Connor staggered to his feet, a hand to his forehead. What was that light? Two steps and then his back slammed hard against a tree, the large snake coiling itself around man and trunk. He thought he heard a voice as the serpent began to squeeze. His world exploded into white and he found that he couldn't scream with the pressure on his torso. He couldn't fight back with his arms pinned to his sides. There was a loud crack. Was that his ribs or the tree? Was this how it was going to end for him? Was Abby going to be okay?

"GET OFF HIM!"

Abby. That light again. What was she doing? The pressure relented, but his head hit something hard. He still couldn't focus, couldn't breathe. The snake was making a lot of noise. Or was that his lungs? Where was Abby? A thud. A disturbing gurgling. The light was still there, but where was Abby?

"Connor!"

Oh. There she was. He could feel her touching him; his chest, his head, but he couldn't remember what was going on. Were they out in the field? Where was Becker? Matt?

"Connor, stay with me!"

What was she talking about? He had no intention of going anywhere. His head hurt though. What was going on again?

"Connor! Connor!"

He really needed to sleep this off. Hello, darkness.

* * *

 _Save me if I become my demons_

TBC – Me likey reviews. J


	3. Chapter 3

Current Song: _"Holding On and Letting Go" -_ Ross Copperman

 _It's everything you wanted  
It's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open  
And one door swinging closed_

* * *

"Move NOW!"

He shoved her hard before she could object, her breath forced from her lungs as she hit the ground. She laid still until the stars that had been dancing in her vision cleared. She would thoroughly throttle him for that later. The commotion behind dragged her back to reality a little faster and she struggled to her feet, immediately seeking our Connor.

"Abby, run! Head back!"

She couldn't see him. It was so dark. And if she couldn't see him, then he couldn't see the snake. She turned on a heel and began to run toward camp. She thought she heard him call again, but she couldn't risk attracting the serpent toward their camp. She silently prayed that he could keep it occupied (and stay alive) while she fetched them some much needed light. She came to a sliding halt in front of their cave and scrambled inside. She would give a kidney to have a gun, but the stick she carried with her would have to do. Holding the end of it over their tiny fire, she bounced on her feet, willing it to ignite.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Small at first, the tip flickered but finally blazed to life. "Yes!" The run back seemed to take hours, but she could finally make out a figure staggering toward her. "Connor, thank God." Her relief was quickly divested. The lengthy killer moved so fast, appearing in front of Connor to yank him back into a nearby tree with a sickening 'thud.' "Connor, NO!" She sprinted, praying the flame would last. She could just make them out now, the snake hissing in annoyance. Connor's eyes had rolled back, his mouth hanging open in an attempt to breathe or scream or both, but there was no sound. She was running out of time.

"GET OFF HIM!"

With little thought, she jabbed the fiery stick into the snake and held fast, gagging at the burnt leather smell that began to fill the air. Finally, its hold slacked and Connor fell to the ground, his head bouncing off the tree's roots. Abby had to resist the urge to immediately see to him. The snake was still around.

As if on cue, it coiled up in front of her, hissing and striking at her weapon, driving her back and away from Connor, whose back was arched in a futile attempt to take in a breath. Wait. There. Connor's spear was just beyond where he lay. She needed to get that spear. Abby began shove the flames toward the serpent repetitively. It dodged, rising up a few more feet to hiss loudly. That was the opening she needed. She jammed the stick into its mouth and ran, diving to latch onto the end of Connor's weapon. She heard when it had shaken itself free and knew it would be on her in no time. She rolled over and shoved the spear upward, turning her head from the spray of blood. Breathing wildly, she opened her eyes. The sharp tip was buried just below the snake's bottom jaw, its forked tongue dripping with saliva and blood as it dangled from its open mouth. Abby let the body fall sideways with a 'thud' and one last gurgling twitch before it stilled completely. She clambered to her feet and ran back to Connor.

"Connor!"

He was so still now, his eyes rolling in an attempt to stay open. Though he seemed to be taking in some air, there was a disturbing wheeze that made her wonder exactly how much he was getting. He responded to her voice, a hand lifting toward her only to fall back to his stomach, just over a large bruise that was undoubtedly from the snake's tail. He had certainly hit his head, judging from the gash that was bleeding freely down into his right eye. There was blood on his teeth and tongue and Abby prayed he wasn't bleeding internally.

She didn't know what to tend to first. Was anything broken? Would the cut need stitches? She found her hands moving restlessly from one part of him to another, suddenly feeling very weak and powerless.

"Connor, stay with me." She pleaded, wiping the blood away from his eye. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. She couldn't do this…be here without him. She couldn't go home without him. "Connor! Connor!"

He suddenly gasped, eyes rolling back again before he stilled.

"CONNOR!"

* * *

 _"Connor, hand me that file, will ya?"_

 _He looked up at the man in the doorway of the lab and then all around his desk. It was difficult to determine which file out of the myriad of them he had collected. "This one, professor?" He tried his luck and snatched the one on top._

 _"That's the one." The older man flipped through the documents as Connor watched._

 _Something was amiss. He just couldn't put his finger on it… "Anything I can help you find, professor?" He pinched the front of his shirt and began to fan it to and from his chest. Since when was his lab this hot? Cutter glanced up briefly, but went right back to the file in his hand._

 _"Pull up everything you have on the artifact."_

 _"Helen broke it." Where did that come from? The artifact was safe in the lab. He could see it from where he was sitting. He shook his head and wiped sweat from his eyes. "I'm sorry, professor… I just don't feel… I'm not myself." He was typing away now, but could feel Cutter moving closer._

 _"It's not your fault, Connor."_

 _"Professor?" Cutter was standing beside him now and before Connor could question, he was yanked out of his chair and into an embrace. He was very confused…and very, very hot._

 _"Connor, I'm so proud of you. Please stop trying to carry all this weight on your own." His hold tightened and Connor's eyes widened._

 _"Professor… I… I can't breathe…"_

 _"It's time to wake up, Connor."_

 _The young scientist closed his eyes tightly._

 _"Connor. Wake up. WAKE UP!"_

* * *

His eyes snapped open. He was still so hot and he still couldn't breathe. Everything was so bright and so loud. Where was he? Fire. Dirt. Leaves. Branches. Blue. That blue. Those eyes. Abby.

"Hey. Hey, hey…" She was right there, her face clear now. "Connor, you're okay." She placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Slow it down. Just breathe." His eyes screwed shut, ragged breaths hissing through clenched teeth. She smoothed his hair and sat up on her knees to hover over him, taking his hand to place it against her chest. "Breathe like I am, Connor."

He opened fever-bright eyes to meet her worried gaze. If he just concentrated on those beautiful blue eyes…

"That's it. Slow and steady. In and out." Abby smiled at him, an unchecked tear falling on his cheek. It was working. His breaths began to sound less labored, the wheeze finally setting. "Thank God, Connor. I thought I was going to… that you were…." She fell forward, her forehead against his and he closed his eyes to relish the coolness of her touch. "You have a fever." The zoologist sniffed and sat back, trying to discretely wipe away tears while searching through her bag. "I don't think anything is broken but you have bruises for days." She turned back and began to peel back bandages to check the wounds underneath. The gash on his arm was a little infected, but the fever meant his body was fighting it.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded feebly, still concentrating on breathing. It didn't feel so much like a reflex anymore.

"We need to sit you up a little. You need to hydrate."

He hadn't really thought about it. Crap. He was _really_ thirsty. Thirsty enough to move? Not so much. She was leaning across him now, pulling one of his arms across her shoulder to get her hands under his back. Damnit, she was going to make him, wasn't she?

"On 3, yea?"

He hesitated but nodded. This was going to hurt.

"1…2…3!"

Abby pulled up and had that cry come from him?

"Oh, God, Connor. I'm sorry!"

Yep, it had. That sounded horrible. Pathetic, even.

"Are you okay?"

His hand trembled almost uncontrollably as he held up a finger, eyes closed, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. His ribs were protesting the movement, nearly sending him back to hyperventilating. After a moment, he allowed his hand to fall and nodded.

"Here, drink this." She held the small, dented cup up to his cracked lips. "Slowly, okay?" The cool water was a satisfying heaven to his parched throat. He would have continued to gulp greedily if Abby had not taken it away. "Not too fast. You'll make yourself sick."

"Sorry…" He croaked, coughing briefly. Her cool hand was on his cheek and he found himself leaning into her touch.

"You can have more, but small sips, yea?" She offered the cup, but did not let go until he nodded that he was heeding her warning. Abby began lying out bandages, tape, and ointments, counting what they had left of each. "We're running a little low." She whispered, almost hoping he didn't hear. She put on her most encouraging smile before shuffling on her knees back toward him. Connor was gingerly sipping the water, gazing at her over the cup's rim. He looked like death warmed over.

"Let's get these all changed so you can rest." Sitting on her knees just beside his right hip, she peeled away the bandage on his forehead. Connor had lowered the cup to his lap, staring into the water as he traced his thumb across the rim. She poured a small amount of antiseptic onto a torn piece of her shirt and hovered it over the wound, licking her lips nervously. "This is going to sting a bit."

He flinched the moment the fabric touched the tender flesh, squeezing his eyes shut as they watered from the edges. Abby felt terrible. She hated hurting him…so she did the only thing that seemed right at that moment. She leaned forward and began to gently blow. Moments passed before she pulled back to meet those deep brown eyes, red and wet.

"Abby…"

She went with the only thing that seemed right at that moment, too, and gently pressed her lips to his. This time, it felt different. There was no hesitance or resistance. A trembling hand took hold of her wrist – not to hold her, but to ground him, it seemed – as he opened his mouth under hers, inviting her to take more. She traced the line of his lips with her tongue before obliging. They continued until the need to breathe could no longer be ignored. Even then, they lingered, lips inches apart.

Abby broke the silence, clearing her throat and turning to grab the antibiotic ointment. She smiled but allowed it to disappear before turning back to him, gently applying the medication to the wound. Connor hid his confusion behind the cup of water, needing to remind himself again to take small sips.

"Connor?"

"Yep."

"Thank you for not dying."

Confusion was replaced by a fleeting smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

 _Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go_

 ** _TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Mild smut ahead. Sexual situations and references. I don't think it would deserve an M rating just yet, though, so this is your warning.**

 _Current song: "Feel the Light" - Jennifer Lopez_

 _Do you remember when we fell under?_  
 _Did you expect me to reason with thunder?_  
 _I still remember when time was frozen_  
 _What seemed forever was just a moment_  
 _Hurry up, hurry up_  
 _There's no more waiting_  
 _We're still worth saving_

* * *

"Stop hovering, Abby." Connor rolled his eyes. He picked up another bulb and tossed it in the sack. It had been two days since the snake. His entire body was sore and the wound on his arm was still infected. Bacteria in the serpent's saliva, he guessed. He remained feverish and tired, and Abby insisted on staying together until he was fully recovered, refusing to let him fish or hunt. He really couldn't argue. He felt terrible… but that didn't mean he needed Abby's constant mothering. He glanced up, meeting her gaze as she leaned against his spear. Okay, okay… He really didn't mind the attention. But he couldn't make it easy on her. That would just be un-Connor-istic, wouldn't it? "I'm fine." Connor gingerly motioned around them. "Watch for a dinosaur or something and stop eyeing me."

"Be quiet, Connor." The blonde scolded, looking around for any signs of danger. "Just get what we need so we can get back." She kneeled beside him and placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "We need to clean and bandage your arm."

Okay, so maybe it was a _little_ frustrating. "It'll keep."

He pulled away from her, reaching around to grab the spear and pull himself to his feet. Abby let him take it and followed him with a shake of her head. She wouldn't smile even when she knew she had the upper hand. 'Tough guy' mask firmly in place, Connor was heading straight back to camp. There was no doubt the fresh air had done him good, but he needed to rest in order to heal. He knew it just as much as she did. Still, she would let him believe he had won.

They walked, or hobbled in Connor's case, in silence until they reached camp. Connor allowed the bag of roots to deftly fall from his fingertips as he ducked into the cave and disappeared from Abby's view. "Connor?" She leaned the spear against the entryway and moved the bag further inside. She would need to clean and peel those for dinner. "Connor, are you alright?" He was already lying on his back, left arm draped across his eyes. 'Tough guy' mask had fallen off somewhere along the way. Abby smiled sympathetically and sat down next to him. She made quick work of cleaning and redressing his arm, not entirely shocked when he gave her no grief. Packing away what little supplies were left, she returned to his side. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, staring at the dancing shadows their small fire made on the ceiling. Abby loved the way the light caught his dark eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to get started on dinner." She smiled and made to stand, gasping when he reached out for her wrist. "Connor?" He was still staring at the ceiling, but began to trace small circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb. "Connor?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Abby was truly hoping he had forgotten about that, even though she knew the chances were slim. She _could_ blame fever-induced delirium. She didn't realize she was chewing on her lip until she tasted the first droplets of copper on her tongue. "Ow." She brought her free hand up quickly as he looked to her, wiping away the blood.

"Abby?"

"Connor." She whispered from behind her hand. Abby was never good at feelings. She felt them and she showed them, but she could never explain them. She found herself staring in those dark eyes, scared and wordless. "I… I was…" She pulled her hand away from him, not really knowing why. Her heart sank at the hurt immediately reflected in his gaze. She couldn't look at him anymore.

"You were scared, Abby." He answered, softly. "You thought I was…" She heard him swallow and shift onto his side, "you thought you were going to be alone." He was making excuses for her. "I get it." And she was letting him.

She took a shaky breath and nodded, back still turned. "Thanks, Connor." His whispered _'yup'_ was barely loud enough for her to hear and she stood, grabbed the bag of roots, and quickly exited. This was all be a memory tomorrow and they would get on with surviving.

Abby sat just outside the entrance and began to peel and clean the bulbs. She wasn't exactly feeling hungry and she could bet Connor would only eat a few bites to appease her, but she continued to peel. And peel. And peel. Her movements became more emotional, more erratic as she pretended she didn't feel the tears on her cheeks. She allowed the bulb and knife to fall from her grasp and took her face in her hands. It was eating at her inside. She didn't know if it was love but she knew it wasn't just fear. She knew that if Connor had died, a part of her would have died with him. She knew that her heart had nearly burst when she had kissed him. No, she didn't know if it was love, but she couldn't let him think he didn't mean more to her than company.

She took a breath… and another… steeling her resolve and she stood, spinning to enter their cave and running straight into Connor's chest. That resolve broke immediately and she sobbed, curling her small fists into the front of his dirty shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Abby could feel him shaking. From fever or anxiety, she wasn't sure, but she let him hold her for just a moment longer before pushing away, but just far enough to see him.

"Abby, I didn't mean to make you…"

She stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips across his, silencing his guilt before he could speak of it. She allowed a hand to travel up to his neck, twisting and curling her fingers in the hair there. When she pulled back, she smiled at his still closed eyes. "Connor, I was afraid…." She kissed him again, "but that's not why I…" and again, "It's not the reason why…"

And this time, he kissed her. Abby's eyes went wide. It was everything she thought a kiss from Connor should be. It was reckless and rough and uncoordinated and it made her weak in the knees. He took her face in his hands as she closed her eyes and returned the eagerness, tongues battling to explore. He pulled away, leaving her breathless and aching for more. When she finally struggled to open her eyes, he was gingerly removing his shirt, revealing the angry bruises and scars he had collected over the past few months. She had seen them all before, but never in this manner. She reached out and allowed her fingertips to brush his chest as he reached for her jacket, pulling it down from her shoulders. She took his lips again as her hands explored his bare stomach, coming to rest on his belt buckle. Abby couldn't stifle the giggle against his lips when he stiffened.

"Connor," she whispered, placing gentle kisses along his jaw, "is this what you want?" She stepped back away from him and grabbed the hem of her shirt, watching him swallow as she pulled up and discarded the fabric. She stepped back toward him, millimeters away from touching, and reached up between them to unsnap her bra fastening. Connor closed his eyes in restraint and Abby laughed again. "I'm serious, Connor. We don't have to. Do you want this?" She made to slide down on strap when his hand caught hers, eyes open and nearly black with desire.

"Do _you_?" His whispered huskily. Abby was taken aback. The way he was looking at her was mesmerizing. She more than wanted this… she _needed_ it. So, she nodded.

Clothing was quickly discarded and forgotten, the couple entangled in a mess of limbs and skin on their makeshift bed of leaves and vines. Abby dragged her leg up and wrapped it around Connor's thigh, rolling back her head with a moan. She was thoroughly surprised by how skillful the young scientist had turned out to be in the most intimate of areas and would have to remember to ask him about it later. His face was buried against her neck, heavy breathing hot against her skin. Her head was spinning. She slid her nails up his back and shoulders before tangling her fingers in his damp hair. She yanked his head up, a little harder than she really meant to, to capture his lips and shivered when he groaned against her mouth.

She couldn't help but think of the Connor she had first met those few years ago: the one who nearly had a stroke at the site of her in her knickers. The one who would go red-faced at the slightest contact. The one who wouldn't admit to saying "I love you" first. Who was _this_ Connor? This Connor whose fingertips were like an electric current as they brushed over her bare skin. This Connor whose ambitious lips had left hers and were trailing up her jaw, parting for his tongue to glide over her earlobe and down her neck. This Connor that was pulling her apart and putting her back together all at once.

She heard Connor's breathing quicken just as an all too familiar heat began to coil in her belly. She was only vaguely aware of his hand traveling down between them. She wanted to question, but she couldn't think straight. She felt the exact moment he left her, only to use those skilled laboratory fingers to continue to bring her to her peak. She couldn't help but cry out his name as they both reached their apex, reaching down to grab his wrist as her other hand clawed at his hip.

Moments later, he collapsed on top of her, breathing raggedly against her shoulder. Abby closed her eyes and concentrated on his pounding heart. The fog in her head was clearing and it was then that she realized what exactly Connor had done. A condom would have been preferable, but he did what he needed to do given their situation. They would just have to hope his timing was right and that it was enough.

"I love you, Abby."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, not yet wiling to allow him to move away. Running her fingers through his sweat-damp hair, she smiled. "I know, Connor." His breathing was gradually slowing, but he was trembling. Maybe the fever or the exertion or both, she didn't know. He turned his head slightly, but still rested on her shoulder. Abby licked her suddenly dry lips. "Me too." She whispered, tracing her fingertips up and down his back. He remained quiet and she wasn't sure he had heard her. As his breathing evened out and the trembling subsided, she would just have to hope that he had. She knew he would want to hear the actual words, but he would never press her for it. She also knew she would want to say them eventually. She just wasn't ready. This was all fresh and new and she needed to adjust.

Abby bit her lip and wiggled her right leg from underneath him, stretching it out to pinch her toes at the foil blanket. After several failed attempts, she finally snagged it and bent her knee to bring it toward them, grabbing it when it was within reach. She carefully draped it over them and settled her arms back around the sleeping Connor. Thankfully, his weight wasn't enough to crush her. She knew she'd have to move eventually lest her arm lose circulation, but for the time being, she just savored the feel of his skin against hers, his breath on her neck, and his now steady heartbeat against her chest.

Just for tonight, she wouldn't worry about what was lurking in the shadows. Or how and when they would get home. Just for tonight, Abby was right where she need to be.

* * *

 _Feel the light, shining in the dark of night  
_ _Remember what we forgot  
_ _I know it's a long-shot  
But we're bringing it all back, bringing it all back  
_

 **I am seriously considering ending this story here. I need to ponder on it though. Thoughts?**


End file.
